


你的名字

by kummerspeck



Series: 光荣的陨落 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Cultural Differences, Denial of Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Nicknames, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Feels, Worried Loki (Marvel), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: 托尼总是用各种外号来称呼洛基，这种昵称的背后总是带着喜爱之情。但是洛基对他的称呼方式.......怎么说呢，托尼确信那不是什么好话。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 光荣的陨落 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765879
Kudos: 5





	你的名字

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Name On Your Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319600) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock). 



托尼总是给人起绰号。

这几乎是他的特质，托尼起绰号的对象几乎是所有人，当然只有那些跟他关系最亲密的人的外号才会一直保持下来。

比如——驯鹿游戏

摇滚时代

小鹿斑比

Lokes

这些都是绰号，但是给洛基的绰号与别人不同，语气中总是多出一丝喜爱。这是下意识的反应，而托尼就是这样。

有些时候托尼会忘记不是所有人都喜欢它们，他没有仔细考虑过洛基是否喜欢它们。

这位神并没有明说——一开始，在听到Lokes这个称呼时，他只是用奇怪的眼神盯着托尼。后来，托尼以为洛基可能是习惯了这种称呼，因为他们很多时间都宅在一起，不是在实验室就是在托尼的顶层公寓，洛基看上去并不介意。

但是……一段时间之后，洛基开始用一种特别的方式称呼托尼，托尼自然地要用更多的绰号反击。

托尼不知道那些词是什么意思——是一种完全不同的语言，可能是阿斯加德语，贾维斯也翻译不出来。但是托尼知道那不是什么好词，因为洛基的语气不是很严厉就是小声的低语，就好像怕别人听到。就算托尼从来没有听得特别清楚，以至于能够复述出来。但是这个词听起来真的很像“混蛋”，所以托尼打赌一定是这个意思。

这本不应该让托尼心痛的。托尼早就学会了如何处理生活中的侮辱，这简直是名人生活的必修课。除此之外，用外号称呼在复仇者内也很常见——不是说托尼还在计数什么的，但是他相当确信克林特几乎每天都叫他一次“混蛋”，而托尼知道怎么反驳。

但是，当面对洛基的时候……

托尼不想听到侮辱或者朋友间的调笑。他希望洛基对他有同样的感受，他想要洛基眼中的柔情，想要洛基在叫他名字时用那种喜爱的语气，就像每次托尼叫Lokes时不自觉流露出的那样。

但是，

托尼得到的却只有这种侮辱，或者不管这是什么——

好吧，也许托尼能承认，

这真的很疼。

特别是当托尼认识到，洛基只对他有这种特别的称呼，对其他人都是直呼其名，不屑于用外号。

很明显，托尼真的很惹洛基心烦，否则这个外号不会经常出现。

托尼辗转反侧，他无意中爱上了一个只会用那种不友好的称呼叫他的人，但是，托尼不能停止爱他。

但是托尼注意到洛基有时会变得柔和。当他们肩并肩地工作时，没人能像洛基那样逗托尼开心。他喜欢洛基的思维方式，也爱洛基的幽默风趣。他无时无刻不想直接把洛基拉到身前，亲吻他，希望洛基也会回吻。

但是洛基并没有同样的感受，洛基看起来一点也不喜欢他——

这一切在一个普通的星期三下午变得更加明显。在纽约的一条普通的街道上，太阳光反射在托尼已经报废的战甲和洛基的盔甲上。

托尼被外星入侵者从天上撞了下来，如果不是洛基用魔法接住了他，托尼早变成人行道上的肉酱了。托尼准备用紧急开关打开战甲，正想说些感激的话——

“那既鲁莽又愚蠢，”托尼还没落地，洛基就嘶嘶地说，“你不应该冒险——”

“我成功了，不是吗？”托尼迅速地反驳——他确实击败了敌人。这些外星人看起来很像奇塔瑞人，托尼认为他们也会有类似的行动模式，最大的那个生物看起来控制着其他人的行动。

托尼完全没有猜错。

但是他怎么知道那东西爆炸的时候会释放强大的电磁脉冲呢？这又不是他的错。

“这太愚蠢了。”洛基嘶嘶地说，他紧握着拳头，“如果不是我，Ástvinur，你可能会死——”

“哦，是吗?”托尼吼出声，那个该死的绰号激怒了他，“好吧，也许，如果你认为我这么没用，如果你该死的这么恨我，也许你就不该救我! ”

洛基瞪大了双眼，他脸色惨白，向后退了一步，就像是被托尼打了一拳。

托尼立刻感觉到带着寒意的内疚充满了他的心，因为——他不是那个意思。 他不想伤害洛基，因为…… 即使洛基有时似乎认为托尼是地球上的败类，托尼只想看到洛基的笑容。

但他还没来得及道歉——

“洛基！ 斯塔克! ” 托尔大声叫道，他的手臂张开。 托尼甚至没有听到他走过来，但是从他握住 mjölmir 的方式来看，很明显他在那里已经有一段时间了。 “我不知道你们在一起了！ 祝贺你们! ”

托尼哼了一声，“托尔，”他说，“别说了，我不知道你怎么会这么想。洛基和我没在一起。看在上帝的份上，学会看看眼色吧。”

雷神的微笑顿时变成了皱眉，“但是…… ”

“你错了，托尔。”洛基厉声说道。

然后他突然消失在一片绿色中。

托尼眨了眨眼，真是……奇怪。

因为——

“通常，”托尼转向托尔说，感觉很困惑，“如果有人在生气之后突然消失，意味着他们要么在隐藏什么，要么是在试图回避。”

托尔的表情不是一点半点的困惑，“洛基爱上你了。”他说，“你不知道吗? ”

托尼的心冻住了。

随之是一阵心痛，因为，

托尔错了。

“他不是，”托尼说，他的声音有点沙哑，“他恨我，托尔。”

他以为雷神托尔的困惑会就此消散，但他错了。

“不，”托尔说，“他不恨你。”

“他确实恨我，”托尼厉声说，拒绝相信任何其他的事情，因为——这种希望只会带来心痛。而且——“他一直这样叫我——”

“Ástvinur，”托尔回答道，“是的，我听见他说了——”

“看到了吗? ”托尼交叉双臂说，“这就是他恨我的证据。”

似乎轮到托尔惊讶地眨眼了。

“你认为这是一种……侮辱吗? ”托尔问道。

“那还能是什么呢? ”托尼厉声说。

然后托尔——好吧，他笑了，“这不是侮辱。”他说，他的声音被逗乐了。

“那是什么？”

“托尼…… ”托尔的声音变得柔和起来，尽管他的语气还是感觉被逗乐了，他向前一步，拍了拍托尼的肩膀，“它的意思是亲爱的，或者更准确的翻译是爱人。在阿斯加德语中，这是表达情感最亲密的词汇，通常只有在双方深陷爱河时才会使用。”

托尼目瞪口呆。

“托尼? ”托尔问道。

“呃，我……”

“你没事吧? ”

“我想我需要去和洛基谈谈，”托尼说，从托尔身边退开，“就是现在。”

谢天谢地，贾维斯似乎在线，因为托尼只走了几步，就有一套新战甲从天而降。他直接飞向塔楼。一降落在天台上，他就跌跌撞撞地脱下防护服，急急忙忙地走进电梯。但是贾维斯并没有把托尼带到洛基的楼层，而是把他带到了工作间。

托尼在门口停了下来，十分惊讶。洛基正站在战甲的展示柜前，仔细检查着Mark系列。

“也许我能让这些战甲更好地抵御电磁脉冲。”这就是洛基打招呼的方式，不回头就知道托尼站在那里。托尼叹了口气，向洛基走去。“这样你就不会差点杀了自己。”

“洛基，”托尼柔和地说，试探着想要碰洛基的肩膀——但是洛基向陈列柜更近一步，托尼的手落空了。

“托尔想错了，”洛基的语气很勉强，“我们之间不会改变。”

托尼摇了摇头：“我不相信，我认为你一直在隐藏自己的感受，因为你——”

“托尔在撒谎，”洛基嘶嘶地说，他双臂交叉，“他就是想让我的生活变得更难——”

“洛基，看着我，”托尼说，“求你了，别在我说这些话的时候背对着我。”

“什么?”洛基问道，背部的肌肉绷得紧紧的，“没有什么可谈的。你和我，我们只是……”

“洛基，”托尼打断他，然后他意识到唯一的办法就是直奔主题——“Lokes，你知道我也爱你，对吧? ”

尽管托尼下定了决心，但实际上大声说出这些话，还是让他紧张得要命。

洛基转过身来，他目瞪口呆。“你说什么? ”他低声说。

“我想和你在一起，”托尼说着，看着洛基的整个身体开始放松，脸上的表情被惊奇点亮，托尼随之变得更加自信，“作为朋友，作为爱人，作为伴侣。我一直都想这样。”

“我也是，”洛基说——托尼感到喜悦的火花开始爆炸。“我……我知道我不应该用这个词，但不自觉地就脱口而出——当第一次没有得到你的回应时，我只是——”

“我不知道那是什么意思。”托尼说。

“我从没想到你会发现。”洛基接着说，听起来几乎喘不上气。

“嗯，我现在知道了，”托尼回答，“现在我知道你一直在说什么了……我就可以回应你了。”

洛基笑了起来，这是一种明快而愉快的笑声，托尼通常只有在洛基的防卫完全放松下来的时候才会听到。他走近托尼，举起手，轻轻地抚摸着托尼的脸。

“安东尼，”洛基温柔地说，“Ástvinur。”

托尼只是回以微笑，“是的，Lokes。”他说——这种感觉比他想象的要好得多，“我也爱你。”

他们倾身向前，毕竟初吻是一种永远不可能被误解的语言。


End file.
